Reconciliation
by RockabillyBelle
Summary: No one said marriage was easy, especially when your husband was also previously your greatest enemy, but that didn't mean Zelda shouldn't try to make things work between her and Ganondorf. If peace was going to last between them then she needed to be willing to compromise. *Based on parts 86-88 of A Tale of Two Rulers by FigmentForms. I do not own AToTR.*


"Well then," Ganondorf grumbled as he sat back down on the floor, "since your damn words have me trapped here, _please_ hand me my book back!" He extended his hand towards Zelda, pointedly not looking at her. It was almost adorable.

"...I would be happy to…" she said. Her cheeks were beginning to warm up. "But before I let you get back to your reading, I have one more favor to ask of you." It was now or never.

"Ugh," he rumbled, "if you must." Zelda moved over to Ganon's side and knelt next to him, extending the book.

"May I kiss you?" she asked softly. The look on his face was priceless. He had obviously not been expecting her to make _that_ particular request.

"You...you want to _what?!"_ he thundered. Ganon's head whipped around surprisingly fast for his gargantuan size. He was kind of cute when he was caught off guard.

"Oh, no need to get so flustered!" Zelda smirked. "It's completely fine if you would rather not. I won't pressure you for such a thing." She had to slow her speech down to keep from laughing; her husband's face was turning quite an interesting shade of purple. "Besides," she said, noting for the first time the title of the book he had been reading. _Hyrule Historia,_ huh? "This book _is_ particularly...interesting." Suddenly her mountainous groom was looming over her.

"Stop your babbling!" he growled. "Permission granted!"

"Thank you," she said, taking his face in her hands. Before Ganon could say another word she pulled his face to hers, kissing him firmly on the mouth. The way a wife should. His lips pressed back against hers after a heartbeat, and she felt one of his thick arms wrap around her waist and pull her even closer to him. He slid his free hand up to cup her face, letting his fingers tangle in her hair as he continued to kiss her ever deeper.

Zelda noted, as she felt herself being pulled down to the floor, that she quite liked kissing Ganondorf. Regardless of how she felt of him as a person, she couldn't deny that he knew what he was doing when it came to the...physical side of things. The hand cupping her cheek trailed down to her waist, gently caressing her side as it did. He always knew right where to touch her to set her body on fire. She began to wonder what else he could do to her body.

She wasn't sure which one of them broke the kiss; it just seemed to happen, as natural as breathing, and Ganon's face was serene as it looked back at her. His arms wrapped around her comfortably, as if the two of them had always been this at ease with each other. _What lovely golden eyes he has,_ she thought.

"So, dear wife," Ganon rumbled, "what next?"

"Well," she began, drawing the word out a little. Her lips were pleasantly tingly from kissing her husband, and speaking was a touch more difficult than it should have been. "If you wouldn't mind, perhaps we could continue this in our bedroom."

"I would be more than happy to," he murmured. "But tell me truthfully, does this mean you feel...'ready'?" His eyes searched her face, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"I believe I do." It was true. "But do you still want this as well?"

"Very much," he replied. He kissed her again, and it was somehow both gentle and firm, conveying both his desire and his respect for her in the same moment. Zelda had a brief instant to recognize she might actually be falling for Ganondorf before he came up onto his feet, never once letting go of her. "Now, I believe there was mention of taking this back to _our_ bedroom?" he asked.

"Indeed, dear husband. By all means, let's not waste any time."

"I like the sound of that," he said, already moving towards the door of the library.

* * *

Ganondorf had almost forgotten about breaking Zelda's bed on their wedding night. He chuckled to himself as he set his wife down onto the mattress and shook his head. _His_ wife. He quite liked the sound of that.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He saw the barest hint of doubt begin creeping into her eyes, and he was once again reminded of the precariousness of their situation.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how ironic it is that I broke the bed on our wedding night without ever actually consummating our marriage." He might not be one hundred percent sure about this union, but that didn't mean he had to go out of his way to purposefully make things difficult on his new wife. _This is supposed to be a good thing,_ he reminded himself. _Don't screw it up._

"Could you really _do_ that?" she asked him. She sounded...alarmed?

"On this flimsy Hylian furniture?" he scoffed, raising one eyebrow pointedly.

"Ah, right." Zelda looked around at the splinters of her bedframe.

"Enough talk," Ganondorf said, waving his hand dismissively. "Now is the time for us to speak with our actions."

"Indeed it is." Once again, Zelda pulled his face to hers, but this time when she kissed him something felt...different. She wasn't more tentative, but perhaps more...vulnerable? As if she were opening up to him completely for the first time.

Ganondorf liked that.

He let his wife take the lead at first, allowing her to adjust to the new situation while he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his. His arms remained loosely wrapped around her, keeping her body close to his. She felt so small, and yet he knew she was capable of truly incredible things. That knowledge alone made his pulse begin to race; he needed more of her.

"Mmm, Zelda," he rumbled. Ganon slipped his tongue into her mouth, lightly flicking it against the back of her teeth. She tasted good. He did it again, this time swirling his tongue around hers and earning him a soft moan. A shiver ran down his spine, terminating at the bottom of his abdomen and filling him with a yearning hunger. He had to hear that moan again. He had to have her.

* * *

Zelda's heart was hammering in her chest. Her entire body felt _alive_ , and she wasn't sure how to respond to the sensations coursing through her. Everything Ganondorf did was right; the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he made her crave more of him. At some point the space between their bodies had become too great a distance, and the queen took it upon herself to close it by crawling into her husband's lap and sitting astride him.

"Mmm, much better," she purred, playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

" _Indeed_ ," Ganon growled, gripping her hips and pressing his pelvis into hers.

She could feel him through his robes, thick and hard and eager for her. Another moan escaped her, this one deeper and louder than the last. His hands began to roam all over her body, leaving trails of delicious sensation in their wake. She needed to feel more of him on her skin. Her gloves had to go. She tugged them off as quickly as possible, completely unsure of why she ever wore the fool things in the first place. Her dress was next, but as she reached up to undo the clasp at the front of her bodice she bumped into Ganondorf's hands already at work.

"This is in the way," he said, completely focused on the task at hand. Within seconds he had her bodice opened, and he began to slowly peel her out of her layers of clothing. For a heartstopping moment a wave of fear and unease washed over the queen as the memories of her past reared their ugly heads, and she panicked.

 _Oh, no, I can't do this!_ she thought. A tide of nausea rolled through her and for the briefest instant she was sure she'd faint. Then she felt Ganon's lips on hers again.

"Shh, peace, wife," he murmured softly. "No one can harm you here. You are safe." His golden eyes locked onto hers, and for some reason she knew that she could trust him. Ganon's hands moved from her open bodice to wrap around her waist, holding her securely to him. He kissed her again in the same passionate, gentle manner he had before, drawing it out with confident sensuality and making her want him even more.

"Ganon," she moaned, pressing herself into his chest. Zelda rolled her hips against his, delighting in the low moan that rumbled from him. _Okay, I can do this. Just, take it easy. You're alright._ She kissed him once more, then leaned back in his arms and finished removing the bodice of her dress.

* * *

Zelda was beautiful. Not that this was a revelation; throughout their many lifetimes of interacting with each other, and throughout the entire course of their young marriage, one thing Ganon had always recognized was the princess's beauty. But there was a difference between seeing the surface beauty of a person and _knowing_ their true beauty. And right now, he was singularly privy to all of Zelda's beauty, both inside and out.

Her beauty came from her strength, from her passion, her drive, and her iron will. Everything she had done in the past weeks had been on behalf of her people; by all rights she was agreeing to throw away the rest of her life to let others enjoy theirs, but now...now, she was offering her most vulnerable self to her most ancient enemy, and she was doing so willingly and without complaint. She was doing this because she _wanted_ to. And she was beautiful.

Ganon's gaze wandered down his wife's body, drinking in the physical perfection in front of him. She was built like a warrior; lean muscles corded their way along her arms and shoulders, and continued down along the curves of her torso, lending an air of danger to her femininity. Her blonde hair hung down to her hips, floating around her like the halo of some terrible and beautiful goddess. He loved it.

"Magnificent," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her again, starting on her mouth and slowly trailing his way further down. His lips fluttered over her cheek and down the soft skin of her neck, and when he couldn't reach any lower without folding himself in half he shifted his grip to her thighs and raised her up, granting him access to what he desired. He kissed the tops of Zelda's breasts, and smiled to himself when he felt the change in her body. Her chest began to rise and fall much faster, and more moans bubbled out from between her lips. Then she wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head into her bosom and encouraging him to explore more of her. _Happily,_ he thought as he gently pulled one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ganon, that feels so good," she moaned.

 _Of course it does, wife. And it only gets better from here._

* * *

Zelda let her head fall back as Ganondorf continued to titillate her. He was passionate without being too rough, and he seemed to know exactly the right moment to escalate things. The feeling of his lips and tongue swirling around her nipples was driving her delightfully mad. With one hand he began to massage the breast that wasn't in his mouth, and the sensation was electrifying. The more she moaned, the more it seemed to spur him on and for the first time in her life, she was okay with not being entirely in control. The queen removed her husband's cage-like crown and set it aside before tangling her hands in his fiery mane.

"You hair is so beautiful, Ganon," she said as she dragged her fingernails along his scalp. He made a pleased sound deep in his chest, but never once stopped what he was doing. She let her hands wander toward the back of his head, down to the collar of his robes.

Those had to go. Zelda began fumbling with the clasp of his robes, but it was surprisingly hard to focus while Ganondorf was so thoroughly engrossed in his own work. The next thing she knew she was on her back and he was sliding her dress the rest of the way off of her. He tossed it to some far corner of the room, then began to remove his own clothing. She had to admit, he was an impressive sight. Ganon knelt beside her, naked as the day he was born and…

"Magnificent," she breathed. Zelda's eyes simply could not find a place on her husband's body to rest. There was just so _much_ of him. He was huge. Great slabs of muscle covered every inch of him from his shoulders all the way down to his… Her train of thought was derailed when her eyes landed on his manhood.

The last time she had seen it, on their wedding night, it had startled her, even frightened her a little. She had been completely unprepared for the _enormity_ of...the situation back then, and made quite a fool of herself. Now, though…now the sight of him– _all_ of him–set her on fire. Suddenly her thoughts were filled with only one thing, and she was achingly curious to know what he felt like.

* * *

Ganon's breath caught in his throat when he felt Zelda's hand on his thigh. The look in her eyes was eager and full of yearning, and it was all he could do not to simply ravage her right then and there.

 _No, not yet,_ he thought. _This must be done the right way._ He leaned forward and began to remove Zelda's tiara, taking care to ensure the delicate piece was not hurt. Once he had set it aside he turned back to his wife and took a deep breath. _Here we go._ Ganon positioned himself over her and kissed her again, this time putting all of his passion and need for her into it.

The wars they had fought in their past lives didn't matter. The enmity they'd harbored for each other over the centuries, the countless lifetimes didn't matter. What mattered was that right here, right now, his wife was lying naked beneath him, and he had a duty to her as a husband and a lover. And if there was one thing he knew, it was how to be a good lover. _Let this union break the cycle of death and destruction. Let us create something new._

* * *

Ganon's kiss sent lightning coursing through Zelda's body. She had always been able to feel the barely restrained carnal desire within him when they kissed, but this time he set aside his control and simply gave in to his needs. She could only respond in kind. The queen wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she did. The low groan that rumbled from him hit her directly in her core, and a delicious heat blossomed between her legs. She wanted more.

As if he could read her mind, Ganon began moving his way down her body, kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He dragged his fingernails across her skin, bringing a steady stream of needy moans from her as he did. His lips kept moving further and further south, and she gasped in surprise when she felt him kiss her pelvis. One of his hands wrapped around her thigh and gently moved it aside, allowing him room enough to settle comfortably between her legs.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed. Zelda didn't have a chance to respond before she felt Ganon's mouth wrap itself around her center, and every conscious thought fled from her mind. He kissed her as passionately as he ever had and with just as much vigor, snaking his tongue out to swirl around the soft folds of her pussy and flit across her clit. Her head whipped back as a cry of pleasure was ripped from deep inside her and she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams; the whole palace didn't need to hear her shameful moaning.

"No, Zelda," Ganon said, lifting his head to look at her. His chin glistened with her juices, and his eyes were heavy as they bored into hers. He grazed her thigh with his teeth and another wave of yearning flooded her system. "Don't cover yourself up. Don't hide any part of your ecstasy from me. I want to hear you screaming my name while I pleasure you, so don't you dare try to keep that quiet." The king returned to his work with more gusto and fervor, as if to hammer his point home.

"Okay, Gannon," she breathed. If he wanted to hear her moan, she could make that happen. The queen buried her hands in her husband's hair and let him work while she tried to hold on to whatever semblance of sanity she still could. He was doing an incredible job, and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. The more he worshipped her body, the louder her cries of pleasure became. Then something changed. The sweet decadence of Ganon's tongue sparked a new need within her, and she immediately latched onto it.

"Oh, Ganon!" she cried. Her grip tightened in his hair as more lightning raced through her body. "Don't stop! Please don't stop. That feels so good!" She gasped as she felt him redouble his efforts. His golden eyes locked onto hers and all she could do was drown in his gaze as the euphoria approached. For the briefest of moments his mouth stopped moving, and she was sure her world would collapse until she felt Ganon slide a finger inside of her. Then his lips and tongue were in motion once more, this time working in concert with his digit to pitch her headfirst over the edge. "Oh, Ganon yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Zelda wasn't sure if she was mumbling or screaming. She could barely hear herself over the pounding of her heart and the rush of blood in her ears. But Ganon seemed to be pleased with the result, because he never stopped moving.

Her first orgasm crashed into her like a tidal wave. Pure, raw energy blossomed from the spot where Ganondorf's mouth and hand met her body and spread like wildfire through the rest of her. A delightful haze washed over her vision, turning everything she saw into the soft images of dreams. Her hips began to buck against her king's face, seemingly of their own volition, and her head whipped back onto her pillow. She surrendered to the euphoria and rode the pleasure for as long as she could, screaming Ganondorf's name the whole while.

* * *

Ganon's erection was painfully hard. After watching Zelda lose herself in the pleasure he had subjected her to he was desperate to be inside of her. He swallowed the last of her orgasm as his queen finally finished writhing against his face and gave her womanhood one more kiss before pulling his finger out of her body. The look on her face was one of drunken pleasure; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were half lidded, and as he looked at her she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. She wanted him.

 _I'm going to break the rest of this bed,_ he thought.

"Ganon," she purred, dragging her fingernails along his shoulders. His cock twitched in anticipation. "I want you so bad. I _need_ to feel you inside me. Please, dear husband."

 _I'm going to destroy this bed._

"Anything for you, dear wife." He took himself in hand and began to draw small circles around her entrance, covering himself in her juices. Zelda's pussy was soaking wet from his earlier attentions, and her lips were swollen and flushed, generously inviting him to enter. Still, Ganon was acutely aware of the difference in their sizes, and reminded himself to be careful as he eased himself into his wife's body. He used small rolls of his hips to push himself all the way inside, delighting in the burning heat that wrapped around his cock as he did. The queen made a _very_ feminine noise as he hit the deepest parts of her, and for a moment he nearly lost all of his control. Nearly.

"Ganon, you feel so big!" she gasped. "And so hard." Zelda rolled her hips against him, shifting him inside of her and bringing another mewling sigh from her lips.

"And you're so tight, Zelda. Your body feels incredible." He planted a fist on either side of his wife and, very gently, began to move his hips. The king started slowly, allowing his queen to adjust to his girth inside of her, and enjoying for himself the gasping moans he heard each time he rocked back into her. Gradually, Ganon began to pick up his pace, and gave Zelda more of himself with each thrust. It wasn't long before he had settled into a steady rhythm and was pistoning in and out of her with decadent ease. Her body felt as if it had been made for him, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally been put together.

"Harder, Ganon," she moaned, dragging her fingernails along his arms. "Please, I want more of you." She began to shift her hips in tandem with his thrusts, letting him hit even deeper inside her. He couldn't speak; he was too enthralled with the woman underneath him for words. All he could do was give her what she wanted and revel in watching her squirm with delight as he did.

* * *

Zelda was in heaven. Her body hadn't taken long at all to adjust to Ganon's sheer mass inside of her, and now all she knew was an insatiable need for him. And oh, goddesses bless him, he was giving her exactly what she craved. Her husband had barely hesitated to increase his pace and ferocity, and she could feel ecstacy right around the corner.

"Ah, Ganon, don't stop! I'm so close, just don't stop!" she cried. The queen wrapped her legs around her husband, pulling him as close to her body as possible. He was too big for her to simply pull his face down to hers, so she turned to one of his tree trunk arms to vent her ardor instead. Zelda let her instincts take over as she ran her lips and tongue and teeth along Ganon's wrist, kissing him as passionately as she could, at one point beginning to suck on the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. Apparently the king liked that.

His thrusts became harder, faster, and in a few strokes Zelda was sent straight into paradise. She was overwhelmed by his ferocity and could only scream in pleasure and ride the waves of euphoria as they crashed through her, one after the other. Ganon did not stop, and her first climax had barely ended before another one was sent barrelling through her body. And another. And another. Zelda lost count of the number of orgasms Ganondorf pumped into her, but she felt the change in his rhythm as his own climax approached.

"Zelda," he growled. The headboard slammed into the wall, and she was sure she heard wood splinter. Each subsequent thrust was harder, more powerful, and each shook the bed apart a little bit more. Her lack of concern for the furniture would have been surprising if she'd had enough coherence for any thoughts other than " _please don't ever stop"_. Ganon slammed into her, one, two, three more times before remains of the bed frame finally collapsed and the mattress suddenly sunk another inch towards the floor. He kept his hips pressed firmly against hers for an additional moment, enjoying his orgasm to the fullest before finally pulling out of his wife.

* * *

Ganondorf rolled over next to Zelda and pulled her close next to him. He noted again how comfortably her body fit alongside his and wondered for perhaps the hundredth time why they had never tried this before.

"You may have been right," his wife said after finally catching her breath. She looked up at him and smirked, as if laughing at a private joke.

"I'm often right," he replied. He leaned down to give her a kiss, savoring the taste of her lips. "But what was I right about this time?"

"I was missing out. That was…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Mind-blowing?" he offered.

"Easily the best thing I've ever done," she said. Ganon liked the sound of that.

"Oh? Well if that's the standard you're going off of you've got a big surprise waiting for you tomorrow night."

"Do I now? Well, that sounds like fun." Zelda snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "For now, though, I'm enjoying the feeling of you just holding me. I love this. I love you, Ganondorf."

Her words hit him like an arrow in the chest, and a surge of pride and happiness swelled within him.

"I...I love you too, Zelda," he said quietly. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that this marriage might just work after all.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks so much for reading. This vignette is based on parts 86-88 of A Tale of Two Rulers by FigmentForms. You can (and should) follow the whole, original story on Tumblr._


End file.
